


Back to Basics

by viciouswishes



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-18
Updated: 2006-08-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Prompt: Emma Frost - post being put back together.Summary: Emma prepared to start again.





	Back to Basics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paratti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paratti/gifts).



Emma was born to do this, had been recruited to do this.

She straightened the sheets on her bed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the framed photo of her and Scott on the nightstand. When did she become someone with a happy couple picture in her bedroom? When did Scott become more than a good fuck?

Emma picked up her pressed white shirt and put it over her shoulders. Far more conservative than her normal attitude. But today she would go back to teaching students, and there was something to be said about the naughty school matron look.


End file.
